


Come here

by amorshownu



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dongun is a bit savage, just boys being cute, short but cute, someone save by please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: The four times Byeongkwan feared for his life and the one time he was a fool for doing so.





	Come here

**Author's Note:**

> thank you trystyn for picking this prompt and indulging my mood! 
> 
> this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. also english is my second language so I apologize for any mistakes lol

I.

It was dinner time and they were seating around joking around, a bit tipsy from the soju bottles that laid around the table and with happiness from the success recent comeback, when Junhee declared a bad joke competition. At first they all cringed but now their tummies ached from laughing so much. Donghun was currently in first place as a drunk Sehyoon tried to remember another joke. "Give up, Sehyoonnie. This hung' says cheesy as he is cute." Byeongkwan teased, smirking at Donghun who was sitting across from him.  
"Kwannie." Donghun called out softly, asking Byeongkwan to come closer with a hand motion, before humming softly. Everyone laughed as Byeongkwan leaned closer with a wince waiting for the inevitable.  
He groaned sitting back after Donghun flicked his forehead with his middle finger making him see stars. "Ah, hyung that stung! You should kiss it better.  
"Want me to do it again?" He asked making everyone dissolve into chuckles again.

II.

"The winning team gets to flick the losing team on the forehead or hit their butts, you pick." The female PD explained from behind the camera making them groan collectively. "Wow already agreed to MC so it's two versus two." She continued handing their main dancer a green and blue plastic mic.  
"Junhee, you won the previous game so you get to pick your partner for this game." Sehyoon explained with a mischievous smile.  
"Hyung line versus maknae line." Junhee placed his arm around Donghun's waist with a smile before turning to stick out his tongue at the maknaes. The game was simple, grab a ballon from the floor,put it against your chest and hug in order to pop it, the winning would be the team who popped the most balloons. After five minutes, the hyung team won by two balloons. Byeongkwan was more worried about the jealous twinge he got whenever Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun than of the penalty. Finally it was penalty time and Sehyoon's laugh filled the studio when Junhee slapped Yuchan's butt so hard the maknae demanded to bring back UNB. Byeongkwan dropped his head, playing it up for the camera, when it was his turn. "Kim Byeongkwan, come here." Donghun called out theatrically before blowing on his hand. The blonde shook his head, making everyone laugh before standing with his back to Donghun. The slap made him wince loudly, and he wished the earth would swallow him at the way his dick stirred on his pants.  
Back at the dorm, Byeongkwan passed by Donghun on the kitchen and slapped his butt just as hard as the brunette hit his earlier making the elder shout out empty threats as he escaped the kitchen.

III.

"Byeongkwan, come here." Byeongkwan hated the tone on Donghun's voice. The older sounded angry at him and hen wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back inside. "Sit your ass down." Byeongkwan actually debated going back, but he knew the other would still chew him out when he got to chance. "I know this unit stage is really important to you but what the hell?" Byeongkwan was angry and didn't feel like talking so he simply sat down next to the other with a scowl. "I know you're tired but you can't just snap at the dancers because it's not perfect." The older male chastised, in a softer tone now. He could feel Donghun's shoulder against his as they sat close to each other. "Are you sleeping okay?" Byeongkwan shook his head in reply. "What's wrong?"  
"I miss home..." He muttered in admission, embarrassed by how childish he felt. Next to him Donghun sighed, putting his arm around his shoulders pulling I'm into a one-armed hug.  
"Me too." His reply was a whisper but Byeongkwan heard him. The blonde sighed again and tucked his head into the nook where Donghun's shoulder met his neck and breathed in his scent, if just for a moment.

IV.

"Ah, this is a stupid idea." Byeongkwan grumbled. He was sitting with Donghun outside a haunted house listening to Junhee damage his vocals chords as he screamed inside and Sehyoon's melodic laugh every time the leader screamed. "I don't want to go there!" He exclaimed when Junhee let out an extra loud scream.  
"At least, you're not going by yourself." Yuchan stated bitterly. The maknae lost the draw and was forced to go into the haunted house by himself. Byeongkwan was thankful, he was going with Donghun because even if they were both scared having his hyung there was enough. The PD called them aside for a moment to give them the cameras on the selfie sticks and make sure their mice were secured to their clothing in case they jumped too much in there. 

"Kwannie, wait up. Come here a sec." Donghun pulled on his sleeve softly, pulling him into an empty dressing room. He was nervous as it was, so he couldn't help the nervous stutter his heart gave when his mind began to wander and think of all the things they could do in a room like this. Hopefully Donghun, would believe his cheeks were blushed because he was nervous for the haunted house. "If you get scared in there don't scream too much, just hold onto me but be quiet." Byeongkwan's heart gave a little skip at the thought of holding so close to the other even if it was in front the camera crew. Maybe he should thank them... His thoughts were interrupted when Donghun spoke again. "I just overheard one of the assistants say something about a secret penalty or something so I think they're measuring our screams or something, so no matter what let's keep quiet and win this thing." The mischievous glint in Donghun's eyes made him laugh and he nodded before following his hyung outside. 

V. 

It was late, Byeongkwan thought everyone was asleep by now. The whole room was dark as he walked into the living room quietly. "What are you doing up?" Donghun whispered from the couch, making jump back and trip with a slipper he barely avoided before. He tried to hold back a shout as he fell back against the floor sounded like a strangled cat. Donghun moved to turn on the living room light before collapsing into the floor in a fit of laughter as Byeongkwan glared at him from the floor. "What the hell, hyung?! I almost pissed my pants!" He rubbed his head, leveling the older male with a glare as he sat up.  
"I'm sorry!" Donghun managed to wheeze out as he clutched his side, wiping at his teary eyes. "Ah, I don't have to work my abs tomorrow." He said still laughing a bit. "Come here, lemme see." Byeongkwan slid across to the floor closer to the couch. "You look like an angry kitten right now." Donghun muttered running his fingers, gently through Byeongkwan's hair feeling around for any bumps.  
"Yah, I could've been seriously hurt..." Byeongkwan grumbled, ducking his head to head the rising heat that came over his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake at this hour."  
"What were you doing out here in the dark anyway?" Byeongkwan questioned, still flustered by their closeness.  
"I was watching tv, and I must've dozed off. Your door woke me up, I swear I thought you saw me lying here." Donghun chuckled softly, remembering Byeongkwan's expression when he spoke.  
"How could I when it was pitch black?" He finally looked up and Donghun's gaze made him look away again. His eyes were so soft and so fond, it made Byeongkwan's stupid heart race. "Stop looking at me..."  
"Look at me," Donghun pleaded softly. Byeongkwan kept his gaze on his floor. "Hey, come here." With a gentle touch, Donghun forced his chin up and Byeongkwan looked at him despite the mess of nerves that overtook him. "Can I kiss you?" The question caught him off guard but Byeongkwan nodded, closing his eyes. Donghun smiled with fondness as his own heart raced before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's lips.  
"Finally..." Byeongkwan muttered, when they pulled away and smiled softly. "Come here, Donghun." He whispered before pulling the other into a another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twt: @dreamerjeno or send me a cc: dreamerjeno


End file.
